


The Collision

by DominatorBot



Series: The Alternate Universe [3]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Series, lord wander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot
Summary: Lord Wander and Carl are closing in on Dominique but soon the bounty goes public.  Meanwhile Dominique and Sylvia go to Avalot to try to help Polck find a way to keep the new settlement afloat.Soon the two paths cross...
Relationships: Dominique - Relationship, Lord Wander - Relationship
Series: The Alternate Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728091
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Collision

# Wander Over Yonder (AU)

The boy cried until the tears stopped coming. He felt so hurt and humiliated. The slap he had received was the least worst thing that had happened to him. He nearly died. Next to him the river continued to flow as if it didn't care that it nearly ended his life. And why should it? Who was he other than a forgotten child? He may as well have died. What was their left to live for?

Somehow he managed to sit up and wiped the streams of tears beneath his eyes with his arm. It had gotten quiet. The soft sounds of a flowing river and a light breeze blowing through the trees were all he could hear. Once again, he was all alone.

Why did people hate him so much? Couldn't they see he was starving? How hard would it have been to toss him a few scraps? He didn't need much, just enough so that his stomach didn't hurt every minute of the day.

As if hearing his thoughts his belly suddenly growled. The boy patted his gut. “I know. But what can I do? You heard what they said if they caught me wandering back into town.”

Like he had any choice. Where else was he going to get decent food? He had been hiding in this forest long enough to know that most of the things that grew there were inedible. Those store owners had sentenced him to die and didn't seem to care.

The idea flashed across his mind, like a bird of prey. Maybe he should end it himself? At least he would go out on his own terms. The boy stood up and walked to the edge of the water. But as soon as he looked down at the reflective surface his blood ran cold, his pupils dilated. He was panicking. His breath came in gasps and his heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't bear to look at the water any longer and stumbled backwards, falling onto the damp grass.

When he got his breathing under control he brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He had no idea what he should do.

A twig snapped behind him. Something was close to him. Had the store owners changed their minds and decided to just finish him off?

Feeling anger rise in him like a furnace the boy turned around to face the intruder and gritted his teeth, ready to fight them off. If they indeed came back to kill him he planned to make it as difficult as possible for them.

Someone he didn't recognise stepped into the riverbank. She was tall with short red hair and an aura of calm about her. The boy didn't recognise the clothes she was wearing. They were unlike anything the villagers would wear.

“I thought I heard a ruckus.” She said as she came closer to him.

“Don't come any closer! I bite!” He snapped his teeth.

“Well, you certainly have the fangs for it. What's your name?”

The boy was taken aback. No one had ever asked him for his name before. And why should they when he had no answer. “I don't have one.” Was all he could say.

Her eyes widened. The implication of his answer had shaken her. “That's not acceptable. What do you want to call yourself?”

He thought about it. It had to be a name that he could throw back into the faces of those horrible villagers. What was tit they told him not to do? “Wander.”

“Wander? Like you are lost?”

He didn't think about it that way, but why can't a name have more than one meaning? Wander nodded.

The strange woman knelt down in front of him and wiped the blood from his mouth. “You're hurt and soaked to the bone. That's it! You're coming home with me.”

Wander panicked. If she took him back into town someone will surely spot him.

“Not to worry, little Wander. My home lies on the edge of town. You see, I'm an outcast too.”

Wander didn't know what she meant but he sensed that she was being honest with him. And with the day he was having he would be a fool to ignore the help she was offering.

“My name is Nora.” She held out her hand. “Pleasure to meet you Wander.”

Wander looked at her hand, unsure what she was looking for. When she went to grab his own hand he instinctively pulled away. “It's a handshake. Look.” She tried again and this time he allowed her to show him what she meant. Wander smiled. This was the most pleasant encounter he ever had with another person.

“So you can smile.” She said with a smile of her own. When she got up she held out her hand once more. “Come, Wander. Let's go home.”

Wander slipped his hand into hers, holding onto her tightly. Soon they were far away from the river and heading towards home.

## 

THE COLLISION

Lord Wander was staring at his own reflection. All around him were twinkling stars. Far in the distance he saw a massive green nebula and wondered what secrets were hiding away inside it. If his history with this Galaxy was any indication it wouldn't contain anything good.

Carl came into the room. “Wander, we should be arriving at Meadar in approximately one hour.”

“Thank you, Carl.” Lord Wander spoke almost to himself.

The robot turned to leave when Wander called out to him. “Wait a minute.”

“Yes, Wander?”

“Do you ever think about why you exist?”

There was no hesitation. “You created me to be your friend.”  
“Yes, and without you I would have nobody but I sometimes wonder if that is enough. You've lived up to your programming, Carl. You have been a good friend.”

“Am I'm not a real friend?”

Wander spun around to face him. “Of course you are! It's just that there are things you can't understand, things I can't share with you.”

“Because I am a machine.”

Wander slumped. “Yes.”

“You need another organic to communicate with.”

He scratched his neck. “That's one way to put it.”

“Then I will endeavour to find one for you. And they will be a friend to you like no other.”

“I appreciate the enthusiasm but that's not a job for you. It's something I have to do, even if it seems impossible.” He didn't sound like he believed himself.

“I disagree. Friends should help each other. What are friends for after all?”

“Carl...”  
“I will not change my mind.”

Wander half smiled. “You are a good friend, even when you don't understand me.”

“Helping without understanding is what a friend should do.”

Wander looked at Carl with amused puzzlement. “There's no way I programmed you to think like that.”

Carl did what could best be described as a shrug. “I am an AI. It is my job to learn. And I learned a lot from you.”

Wander placed a hand on top of Carl and gave him a soft pat. He couldn't think of anything else to say so he changed the subject. “What information did you find on Meadar?”

“Very little. It is a world that has gone by mostly unnoticed. There does not seem to be any recorded indigenous life beyond trees and microbes.”

“A forgotten world. I can see why they came here.”

“What do you think she is planning with those thirty refugees she has?”

“There's not much to go on so it's hard to say. But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough.”

The _Venandi_ arrived above Meadar. From orbit it looked like the most peaceful place Lord Wander had ever seen. If paradise was real then he was nearly certain that he had found it.

“Land us near that small settlement.”

Carl piloted the ship as close to the gathering of homes as he could without disturbing them. After they touched down Wander climbed down the ramp-way and walked towards one of the villagers. She was purple, with three eyes. Not the strangest he's ever seen.

“Welcome stranger. What brings you to our little town?” She as old and pleasant.

“I'm looking for a friend, actually. Her name is Dominique. She's travelling with her Zbornak friend, Sylvia. Trust me, you can't miss them.”

She nodded. “That's certainly true.”

“You've seen them then?”

“Seen them? We've spent the last few days with them. That Domi is incredible! This whole village is here because of her.”

“I see. Where is she now?”

“Oh, she left with Polck and Sylvia to a nearby planet to trade. Avalot, I believe it was called.”

Lord Wander out a finger to his ear. “Did you get that Carl?”

“Who's Carl?” Wander ignored her.

“Indeed. Plotting a course now.”

“Thank you very much for your assistance. I'll be sure to tell Domi about your help.” Wander ran back into his ship. It was almost time for the fun part.

The woman watched as the strange ship took off. “Who the flarp was that?”

* * *

Earlier that morning Domi was riding across a wide open field. She held tight around the neck of the wolcat, cheering for joy as the large creature sprinted across the plains. It's large, muscular shoulders shifted her from side to side as it ran.

“Woooooo!” She screamed as it picked up speed for a jump across a river.

When it landed on the other side it came to a stop and turned around to look at the river it had just cleared. It was time for a drink. Realising this, Domi slid off the creature and walked alongside it to the still water.

The wolcat lowered it's big head and began to lap up the clear water.

“That was exhilarating!” She dropped down on the soft grass. “Thank you for granting me the honour of riding you.” She patted the side of the wolcat.

The wolcat turned to look at her and nodded. Domi then closed her eyes and turned her head up to enjoy the heat from the sun on her skin. It was such a beautiful day.

“Domi!”

Opening her eyes she saw Sylvia heading towards her with Polck on her back. They were both inside a bubble.

She waved to them. “Hi, Syl. Polck.”

Sylvia folded her arms. “Did you forget?”

“Forget..?” She definitely forgot.

“We were supposed to head to Avalot, remember? To trade?”

“Oh. Oops.”

Sylvia scowled.

“I'm sorry but my wolcat friend wanted to go for a run and I couldn't refuse.”

Sylvia looked at the wolcat who was now lying on the grass next to Domi, silently watching the conversation. “Ah, it's fine. But we best go now while it's still early.”

“I'm actually looking forward to it.” Polck seemed excited, which is an experience he hasn't felt in some time.

“And why shouldn't you?” Domi asked as she got up. “It's always exciting to meet new people and see new places.”

Sylvia shoved her hand through the Bubble and helped Domi inside. “And here we go!”

It wasn't a particularly long journey and they spent the time going through the items Polck had brought with him. It was mostly example pieces of vegetables that Domi helped them grow by giving them seeds from her special bag.

Avalot was a moderately busy planet. Lots of ships came and went from the surface but none of them were particularly big. The markets on the surface were mostly for local worlds rather than supplying goods to the Galaxy at large. Perfect for a new settlement trying to get started.

And it was unlike anything Polck had ever seen.

Thousands of aliens of all kinds walked the wide streets to barter with vendors, meet with friends and family and to generally have a good time. Polck heard some raised voices and angry rants. Well, not everyone was having a good time.

“What do ya think, Polck? Isn't it fantastic?” Domi spun around with her arms out wide.

“It's incredible.” He had a light in his eyes.

“I knew you would like it.” She nudged him. “Now let's get this boring trade stuff out of the way so we can have some real fun!”

“And by 'boring trade stuff' you mean their best chance to survive.” Sylvia reminded her.

“Just because it's important doesn't mean it can't be boring.” She winked.

Sylvia ignored her. “Follow me Polck. I'll show you how to barter. You always want to walk away spending less than you want and making more than you need.”

“Got it. So where do we start?”

“First we need to find the people who want the stuff you're selling, then we find the things your village needs to grow. We'll also need to find you a small ship so you can transport the goods.”

“Why can't we use the ship those eyeball guys have?”

“You don't want their help. Besides they won't be coming back any time soon.”

Sylvia continued explaining the economics of trade and commerce to Polck, much to Domi's frustration. There was too much talking and not enough fun-having. Though she understood why this was necessary she couldn't help but feel she was missing out on what could be a great day.

Another ship passed by overhead that caught Sylvia's attention.

“Huh.”

“What's up, Syl?”

“That ship looked really familiar.” But her mind drew a blank. It was probably no one important any way. There are so many ships in the Galaxy it could literally be any one.

They continued their walk around the stalls, meeting sellers and buyers and trying to find the best deals. Domi yawned loudly, which went ignored by everyone.

Not long after they eventually reached the edge of the market. The exit opened up to a purple coloured field and a large, nearby hill. Domi was about to turn away from the view when she saw something emerge from behind the hill. No, not something, some _one_.

A tall, furry man stood atop the grassy hill. His fur and coat caught in the breeze. The late sun was behind him and illuminated his form like he had descended from the heavens. He had large sad eyes that were scanning the area around him.

Domi thought he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

“Oh my.” She said in a near whisper. Her hands her holding the side of her face and her cheeks were burning.

His scanning gaze then fell on her. She felt her heart skip as his eyes locked onto hers. He must have seen that she was staring at him because he was suddenly on his way towards her. Domi didn't know what to do. Maybe Syl could help?

“Um, Sylvia?” She managed to say.

“Yeah?” Sylvia was busy bartering and not really listening to Domi.

“There's a man coming towards me.”

“That's nice.”

“What should I do?”

“I don't know. Say 'hi' or something.”

“I don't think I can. He's so cute looking I'm worried I might say something stupid!”

“Don't think about it. Just go for it and see what happens.”

“Okay, I will. Thanks, Syl.”

“Yeah, sure. Just make sure your back in time when we head out.”

“No problem.” She said while running off towards this handsome stranger.

“Strange girl.” Sylvia said to herself. Domi was always so outgoing and chatty that it surprised her to hear her friend be so concerned about it. She was about to go back to bartering when she saw a strange site. Weaving in between the crowds was what looked like a ball on four legs. It reminded her of something. She tried to recall where she had seen that thing before. “Oh grop.” Was all she could say when it finally hit her.

Domi straightened her skirt, tugged her sleeves down, brushed her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. The furry man was getting closer to her.

“H-hi, there!” She coughed. “My name is...”

“Dominique. I know.”

Domi felt her face burning hotter. “You know me?

“You've been very busy. I've been to many planets looking for you.”

“Oh my.”

“And now I'm going to take you in.”

“Yes!” Domi leaped up in the air and landed in the man's arms. “I accept.”

“You... accept?” He sounded very puzzled.

“That you're asking me out for a date.”

“A date? That's not...”

“I saw you looking at me.” She said coyly.

Suddenly the furry man dropped her, landing her on her butt.

“No, I... have a... job...” He was fumbling his words, like he was nervous.

Domi picked herself up then rubbed her sore butt. “That was rude.”

“Domi! Get away from him!”

“Huh?” She looked behind to see Sylvia speeding towards her and a small ball-shaped thing with legs closing the gap between them. Then it launched itself at Sylvia, knocking her forward. “Sylvia!”

“Carl, keep the Zbornak busy!”

“What are you doing?” Domi felt her arm grow cold, like it had been placed in a freezer. The furry man had ice on his hands and one of those hands had grabbed her by the arm. She felt her arm go numb as the cold spread over her body, locking her in ice.

* * *

Lord Wander stepped out of his ship with Carl at his side. He cringed at the site of such a large gathering of people. “You go in the market and see if you can spot them, while I'll use that hill as a vantage point.”

“What should I do if I see them?”

“Try to get the Zbornak away from the mark. She's dangerous so don't hold back if you engage with her.”

“Noted.”

“And keep in radio contact. If I manage to catch her I want us to be gone as soon as possible. I have a feeling we won't be the only Hunters here for long. No doubt the bounty has gone out to all the Hunters by now.”

“Do you think Old Gretch gave up the info to them?”

“I do. But we still have a head start.”

“Agreed. Then I will see you back on the ship.”

“Good luck, Carl.”

As the robot hurried away Lord Wander made the steep climb up the hill. It was quite big so it would provide a decent point of view of the marketplace. All he had to do was keep an eye out for a tall, green woman in a yellow shirt. Shouldn't be too difficult.

When he reached the top of the hill he was surprised to feel how cold it was. His open-front jacket flapped in the wind and his fur shifted with the breeze. Suddenly he wished he had worn a better coat.

Trying his best to ignore the cold air he focused his vision on the marketplace and began his search. There were so many different types of aliens walking between the stalls that it might actually prove to be somewhat difficult to locate her after all. But he remained undeterred.

As he scanned his way through the crowd he eventually came towards the end. And there she was. Staring at him. Did she know who he was? Why wasn't she moving? Was she scared stiff? Her lips were moving. Who was she talking to? He had to move. If she was calling for backup then Sylvia must not be far away. He hoped that by the time he got down there Carl will be taking care of her.

Suddenly Dominique was running towards him. What was she doing? Did she have some secret weapon that he was unaware of? As they got closer he watched as she fixed her clothes and straightened her hair. Lord Wander was at a loss for words. He had no idea what was happening.

“H-hi, there!” She coughed, like she was embarrassed. “My name is...”

“Dominique. I know.”

Her face took on a bright red colour. “You know me?

“You've been very busy. I've been to many planets looking for you.”

“Oh my.”

“And now I'm going to take you in.”

“Yes!” The mark leaped up in the air and landed in his arms. “I accept.”

“You... accept?” Was this a part of some plan she had?

“That you're asking me out for a date.”

Wander's eyes widened. “A date? That's not...”

“I saw you looking at me.” She said coyly.

Wander dropped her. Her face had gotten very close to his and he was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

“No, I... have a... job...” He felt his face heat up.

Domi picked herself up then rubbed her sore butt. “That was rude.”

Suddenly a voice Wander he didn't hear for a long time called out to them. “Domi! Get away from him!”

The mark didn't seem to know what was going on either and Sylvia was rapidly closing the gap on them when Wander saw Carl catching up to her, and hit her from behind. “Sylvia!”

Wander touched the radio in his ear. “Carl, keep the Zbornak busy!”

While the mark was distracted he took the opportunity to put an arm on hers and activated his ice power and started to freeze her. By the time she noticed what was happening she turned her head to look at the ice on her arm then up at him. “What are you doing?” Was the last thing she said before she was covered from head to toe.

“Carl, I've got the mark. Loose the Zbornak if you can.”

“She is no match for me.” Was his reply. Wander would have called that cocky but Carl never overestimated his own abilities.

Using an enlarged hand he grabbed the frozen mark and lifted her up and away. His ship wasn't far, just had to reach the bottom of the hill.

As he picked up speed he saw Carl coming in from the side. He must have found a way to ditch Sylvia. “Carl! Open the ship!”

The robot lowered the ramp but was suddenly knocked to the side. “You can't loose me that easily, tin can.” Sylvia was standing at the bottom of the ramp, trying to fight off Carl. She threw punches that he dodged and counter-attacked. He then ended the fight by hitting her so hard in the head she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

“Did you kill her?” Asked Lord Wander when he arrived at the scene.

“She is injured but she will live.”

“Good. Now let's get out of here.” He moved the large chunk of ice onto the ramp and was about to push it up when something very unexpected happened.

The ice started to melt but not from anything external but rather from the inside. The mark's hands were glowing red, like they were dipped in molten lead. In seconds the ice was gone and the mark was free and wet from the melted ice.

Wander was lost for words. He had never seen anyone display powers similar to his own before. This hunt had suddenly taken a very interesting turn but also a very complicated one. If he couldn't detain her with his ice then how was he going to get her back to Setronilion and the person looking for her?

“I really didn't want to do that.” Said the mark.

“But how?”

“That's a story for another day.”

“Lord Wander, we have incoming.”

“What? Who?” He looked up at where Carl was pointing. Coming in hot was the last thing Wander wanted to see right now. The Skullship.

“Look I know you can't trust me but I don't want you dead. That guy up there, he doesn't care what happens to you.”

“You attacked me! After I was being so nice to you!”

“We can argue about this later. Right now we need to get out of here.”

“Sylvia!” The mark jumped off the ramp and landed next to her friend. “What did you do to her?”

“She'll be fine. Carl, bring her on board.”

“Are you sure that's wise Wander?”

“No, but I can't just leave her here to be one of Hater's victims.”

“I understand.” Carl walked over to Sylvia and dragged her into the ship by the tail.

“Be careful with her.” Domi protested.

All four of them clambered up into the ship, with the ramp closing behind them. Carl was the first on the bridge, released Sylvia's tail, leaving her next to the Captain's Chair.

“She better be fine.” The mark knelt down beside the Zbornak and reached into the bag that was hanging from her belt. Wander was about to seize whatever she was pulling out but it turned out to be an ointment of some kind. She placed a dollop on the bruise that had started to form on Sylvia's head and spread the cream over it.

Wander stood to one side, watching her looking after her friend.

Carl appeared next to him. “I made sure not to injure her in any serious way. She'll wake up with a sore head but other than that there will be no permanent damage.”

“It would have been nice if you didn't injure her at all.” She retorted.

Wander remained quiet. He didn't feel like getting into an argument with her.

“So where are you taking me exactly?”

“Maelstrom. Someone's paying big money for you.”

She scowled. “And you're okay with that?”

He shrugged. “It's my job.”

“But why?”

“Pays well and I like the freedom that comes with it.”

“Sounds like a low way to make money to me.”

“Maybe. But it doesn't bother me.”

She lowered her head to check on Sylvia. “I bet it does.”

Wander was about to correct her error in judgement when Carl lightly nudged him on the leg.

“What is it Carl?”

“It has been a few minutes since things have calmed down.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So why is your heart rate still elevated?”

“I don't know. Maybe my adrenaline hasn't worn off yet.”

Carl looked at the green woman nursing her friend then back at Lord Wander. “I see.”

“What? What do you see?”

“I'll explain later.”

Wander shook his head. Strange robot.

* * *

Back on Avalot, Polck was just finished securing a trade deal. He had enough people interested in the goods he had to sell that he was confident that there will be enough income for the new village. All he needed to do now was find Domi and Sylvia and go home to deliver the good news.

But they where nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Domi rested Sylvia's head on her lap, hoping that her friend will awaken soon. She was breathing easily but her eyes remained shut.

When she looked up to ask Wander more questions she saw that he was near the ships controls, talking with his robot.

“Looks like we'll have that vacation after all.”

“Vacation? But I lost the bet.”

“Sure, but I thought, why not? You're right, we could do with a break.”

It was strange seeing her kidnapper being so friendly and jovial around that robot. Clearly this Carl was more than just a mechanical servant. There was a bond there. These two are friends and as weird as it seemed she felt a little happy knowing this.

After their chat Wander came back over to her. “We'll be at Maelstrom within the hour.”

“Great.” She said with no enthusiasm.

Wander scratched the back of his neck. “Um, can I get you a drink or something to eat?”

“Glass of water would be nice.”

As he walked out of the bridge the robot, Carl, came over to her. “He's really not so bad.”

Without a hint of sarcasm she said, “I can tell.”

Carl titled his head. “You can? How?”

“I know these things. He's deeply sad and very hurt.”

“Yes, he is.” Carl said with, what sounded like to Domi, a hint of sadness.

“And he's also super cute.” She said with a wink.

Carl didn't react.

When Wander returned he handed a tall glass of cool water to Domi. After downing half of the glass he said, “So that's an interesting thing you can do with your hands.”

Domi gasped, feeling refreshed. “I could say the same to you.”

Wander laughed nervously. “I never thought I would meet someone who could do what I can.”

“Same. But, unlike you, I don't like to use it.”

Wander raised an eyebrow. “Really? How come?”

“Domi took on a distant stare, like she saw something only she could see. “I don't want to talk about it.”

“Fair enough. It hardly matters any way.”

“Doesn't it bother you that I might die?”

“Why would someone pay that amount of money to bring you in alive just to kill you? Doesn't make any sense.”

“What about torture? You ever think about that?”

Wander squirmed. “I doubt that's going to happen.”

“But you don't know.”

“It's not my problem.”

“You're taking me there. I say that makes it your problem.”

“You see Carl, this is why I lock these people up in the containment room.”

“These people? How many lives have you hurt?”

“None. I just bring folks back to face the consequences of their actions.”

“That's a narrow way of looking at it.”

“Whatever. Soon you won't be my problem.”

“I would ask how you sleep at night but I bet not very well.”

Wander's eyes darkened. “You don't know anything about me so stop trying to climb into my head.”

“I know more than you think.”

“I'm done talking.”

“Wander, we have trouble.” Carl indicated the rear-view camera feed.

“What is it?”

“It's the Skullship. It's following us.”

“That's impossible! They can't follow us through warp unless we're being...”

“I scanned the ship before we took off. There is no way a tracking device in onboard.”

“So how do you explain that?” He pointed at the approaching skull.

“I can not explain.”

“Drop us out of warp. Maybe we can lose him.”

“Dropping us now.” The view in front of them changed from swirling stars to still ones.

Wander checked the camera feed. The Skullship was still behind them. And it was firing laser rounds at them.

The _Venandi_ lurched as it was struck by a laser. “The ship is approaching at an accelerated rate. We can not hope to outrun it.”

“Take us back into warp.”

“New destination?”

“Yes! Anywhere!”

Carl input a set of co-ordinates that Wander had failed to see and primed the engine for warp speed. Then things went from bad to worse. While Carl typed in the code a volley of laser blasts struck the side of the ship knocking everyone but Carl about. Sylvia ended up near the robot while Domi and Wander fell on top of each other. Then another blast created a hole in the hull next to where they were lying. In an instant they were gone. Carl didn't notice what had happened when the ship warped away.

Thinking quickly Dominique pulled out her bottle of Orbbal Juice and encased them in a Bubble. Lord Wander fell to his knees, gasping for air as did Dominique.

“What the flarp just happened?”

* * *

Hater slammed his fist hard on the armrest of his chair. “Follow them! I don't want Lord Wander to succeed!”

Peepers was at the control station, putting the ship into warp. “I've used the tracker our friend gave us. We should catch up to them soon enough.”

“Maybe this time we can finally destroy Wander and I can become the best Hunter in the Galaxy!”

“You already are to me, sir.”

“Yeah but who cares what you think. It's what everyone else think.”

Peepers sighed.

“When I'm officially the greatest everybody will give me the respect I deserve. This whole stinkin' Galaxy will know my name and they will fear me.”

“Yes, sir.”

The console in front of Peepers made a bleeping sound as a call was coming in, “It's from our friend, sir. Should I answer it?”

“Do it.”

The large screen in front of them switched on. A spherical robot with four legs appeared. “Greetings, Hater.”

“Carl, what's going on? You said that Wander wouldn't escape.”

“I made a slight miscalculation. No matter. You are once again following him, correct?”

“Ah, duh. I'm not just a pretty face, you know.”

“Of course not. But be ready. If he is able to use his ice powers against you you will not stand a chance.”

“I know how to handle him. He's a coward when you get right down to it.”

“Even a coward can be dangerous when cornered. Be wary.”

Hater shook his head. “He won't be a problem.”

“In that case. Happy hunting.”

The screen went dark as the conversation came to a close.

“Why do you think his robot has betrayed him?”

“It's a robot. It probably logically deduced that I'm a much cooler boss to have than Lord Wander.”

“Right, sir.” Peepers had his doubts but he was also very loyal to Hater so he kept those doubts to himself. If there was going to be any sign of treachery from the robot Peepers vowed not to hesitate to destroy it. And if it really was on their side then he was going to destroy it anyway. No one was going to move in on his turf while he still breathed. Hater was his boss and that's the way it was going to stay.

Hater leaned back in his chair. Lord Wander had been his adversary since the day he first joined the Hunter's Lodge. Hater had seen him for what he was, a scared boy with nothing in his life but himself. He recognised this because he had been the same. When he signed up he had been alone, beaten and abused. It had made him angry. So he took that anger and applied it to his job. In a short amount of time he was known for his ruthless, brutal attacks on the jobs that he took.

Then Wander had showed up. He would have killed him then if not for the Hunter's Code forbidding it. So he did the next best thing and tried to make life as miserable for him as possible. Wander's no killing policy had earned him a lot of respect which overshadowed his own accomplishments.

That was unacceptable.

But now, thanks to the his traitorous robot, he finally had the chance to end him once and for all. H was thinking of letting the green girl live long enough so he can get paid. It'll be a new concept for him, taking someone in alive, but for that amount of money he was willing to give it a try. Just this once.

“Sir, I have the ship in range. Lasers are locked. Awaiting your order.”

“Fire.” He said with an evil grin.

* * *

Setronilion was getting impatient. He had been waiting for several days with no sign of anyone coming to Maelstrom. Neither Lord Wander with the girl or the man who had posted her bounty.

Why was everybody so bad at time keeping? He slithered down the main hall of his throne room, passing his guards as he went outside. It had rained that morning but the sun was out now. The puddles from the earlier shower were almost gone now.

His scaly body slid across the almost dry ground to the middle of the courtyard. Several of his serpent guards were talking amongst themselves, not seeming to notice that he was in their presence.

A shadow appeared. Setronilion noticed it on the ground first. The tip of a triangle. He looked up and saw an ominous ship hovering above his estate. It was a massive vessel, that glowed an intense fiery red. Did this ship belong to his Lordship? If so then Setronilion believed he had made a huge error in agreeing to help this man after all. The image of that terrifying ship just sitting above his vulnerable home put him on edge.

Then a smaller, less terrifying ship launched from the underside of the large one. It looked big enough to transport ten people with room to spare.

When his guards finally noticed what was happening they all took up positions around him, though it hardly seemed like a useful tactic with what was above them.

The small craft landed a few yards away from them, opening its doors. Setronilion tensed. He wasn't sure what he expected to see but he guessed it was going to be intimidating.

To his surprise it was a floating, upright sarcophagus. Still creepy but not as bad as his imagination had taken him. Then the top of the sarcophagus glowed green.

“Setronilion, I have arrived.”

“So I see.” He said while glancing up at the ominous ship.

“Do not fear. That ship is for your protection.”

“It doesn't feel like it.”

“When they arrive you will see what I mean.”

“Before I accept you into my home I must ask your name. You only identified yourself as a Lord before but I would like to know your full title”

“Very well. I am Lord Dominator.”

Setronilion bowed. “Welcome to my home Lord Dominator.”

The sarcophagus drifted past Setronilion and his guards and entered the main estate. “This will do.” The hard voice echoed off the stone walls.

Setronilion shivered. What new mess had he landed himself in this time?

End of Part Three


End file.
